fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 12
4:09:28 PM Quill: Okay! When last we left. 4:09:34 PM Quill: Things happened. 4:10:05 PM Ander: We were on our way to do a thing cause the guy said to. :) 4:11:11 PM Quill: Well, yes. Inspector Answorn was not actually dead, but had faked his own death. 4:11:30 PM Ander: ((And was hiding in my room)) 4:11:41 PM Quill: As a rat! 4:11:46 PM Quill: He hired you. 4:12:16 PM *** Kite took him to her room. *** 4:12:57 PM Ander: ((My notes say we were going to Berend to see a woman named Annabel at something called the Dirty Squirrel)) 4:14:13 PM Quill: He wanted you to dig up some info on the Dusk Lily, and he expected you could find it in Berend. Specifically an abandoned goblin camp that the Dusk Lily once used as a safehouse. 4:16:22 PM Quill: Berend is a tiny town on the very edge of Verendra, not far from a major trainline. 4:16:57 PM Ander: ((Also, Kite and Answorn hooked up for the night)) 4:17:13 PM Vydea: (And Vydea stabbed Daneel) 4:17:21 PM Ander: ((Yes, and healed him)) 4:17:34 PM Ander: ((So, where are we starting from?)) 4:18:15 PM Quill: Probably the next morning. 4:18:43 PM Quill: You need to arrange travel to Berend. 4:19:31 PM Quill: IN adventuring groups, this usually falls into the purview of the member of the party who is contracted to deal with burecracies and logistics. 4:19:40 PM Quill: This person was Vashti in your group, I believe. 4:20:06 PM Ander: ((That sounds right.)) 4:20:21 PM Nilani: Myep. 4:21:53 PM Ander: ((...so...how do you do that?)) 4:22:35 PM Quill: I dunno! How does she do this.... your Bureacracer. 4:26:33 PM | Edited 4:27:15 PM Nilani: on how far away it is and how well you all deal with travel, this could take the form of anything from a series of hired carriages and guides across mountain passes and a booklet of boat tickets, to a packed lunch and a ride in a local farmer's cart. 4:27:28 PM Quill: Well, it's right on the train line. 4:27:43 PM Quill: So.... it's about a day away by train. 4:27:48 PM Ander: ((If this town is near a major trainline, buying a comparment on a train might be out best bet)) 4:28:01 PM Quill: Hired carriages are much more expesnive. 4:29:12 PM Nilani: that's what I was thinking. Train tickets and snack baggies. Expect fruit, cheese, and possibly a few muffins. 4:30:18 PM Quill: Okay. GIve me a charisma proficiency check. 4:32:58 PM Nilani: a cha save? arright. 11 4:34:40 PM Quill: Okay. It takes you about four hours to get your ducks in a row, and it will cost 150 for two way tickets to and from Berend for your entire group. 4:35:30 PM Nilani: been worse. ^_^ 4:35:33 PM Ander: ((I will subtract that from our party gold.)) 4:35:52 PM Ander: ((It's a dent, but we should still be good)) 4:38:13 PM Quill: So, you can leave later tonight, and make it to Berend by teh morning, or you can leave tomorrow morning and get to Berend in the evening. 4:38:49 PM *** Nilani suggests we leave tonight and sleep on the train. *** 4:39:21 PM *** Vydea will go along with whatever the group wants to do. *** 4:39:26 PM *** Ander agrees with Washti. *** 4:39:45 PM Quill: So, you have a few hours to kill! 4:40:32 PM *** Ander will deliver her papers to the Arena if there's time. *** 4:42:15 PM *** Vydea would like to spend some time in a library or something similar to see if she can learn anything about the Dusk Lily or the town we're going to if we're not doing anything more exciting. *** 4:42:46 PM Quill: Hmmm, okay. Give me a History check. 4:42:58 PM Vydea: (14) 4:44:13 PM *** Kite visits her mom. *** 4:46:08 PM *** Nilani putzes around her shop a bit, gathering up a few completely necessary books. *** 4:47:48 PM Quill: Okay! 4:49:55 PM *** Ander would also like to check in on Answorn before we go. *** 4:50:29 PM Ander: ((Assuming he is still in Kite or Vydea's room)) 4:50:50 PM Quill: You can find him, he's skulking around. 4:51:35 PM Ander: "Hey, you still not dead?" 4:54:56 PM Quill: Answorn: Yes. So far, so good. 4:56:40 PM Ander: "Ok, that's good to hear. Keep doing that. I wanted to sort of apologize. When we first met I didn't know you, I was a bit suspicious and I was maybe a bit short with you. But you seem to be ok so...yeah." 4:57:18 PM Quill: Answorn: All right? You idn't know me. That just seems sensible. 4:58:06 PM Ander: "Exactly. Anyway...we cool. I'm gonna see if Daneel wants a drink while I wait for the others to get back." 4:58:16 PM *** Ander goes to see if Daneel's about. *** 4:58:29 PM Quill: He waves! 4:58:43 PM Quill: That is up to Daneel. 4:59:22 PM *** Daneel is in the main bar area. *** 5:00:47 PM *** Ander buys a cheap beer and sits by him to drink. *** 5:01:03 PM *** Kite turns up with Murr, and does likewise. *** 5:01:12 PM Ander: "Hey, Kite." 5:02:06 PM Ander: "Hey, what do you two think of the name 'Skara'? I've had my sword for a bit now and it doesn't have a name. That just seems wrong." 5:02:22 PM Kite: ... they are meant to have names? 5:03:10 PM Kite: Skara sounds agreeable, for a sword. 5:03:43 PM | Edited 5:04:00 PM Ander: "The good ones should. That way when people talk about you, you're "KRAGTHAR, wielder of Hrundar!" Otherwise you're just "Kragthar...some dude."" 5:04:13 PM *** Nilani shows up, with her ever-present satchel looking a bit more overstuffed than usual. *** 5:04:45 PM Daneel: Do people actually say things like that though? 5:05:10 PM Daneel: Unless you are constantly saying the weapons name, who is going to know it? 5:05:38 PM *** Kite takes out her own sword and eyes it thoughtfully. *** 5:06:08 PM Ander: "...I dunno...but all the greatest warriors had weapons with names." 5:06:24 PM Ander: "So...someone must've said it somewhere." 5:06:27 PM | Edited 5:06:34 PM Nilani: Hey guys. How's your day been? 5:06:32 PM Quill: Irwin: Back in my day, I let my enemies name my weapon. I had a waraxe named "Ow, Stop Hitting Me". 5:06:35 PM Kite: ... one name alone does not seem agreeable to everyone. Perhaps two names would be best? 5:07:06 PM Ander: "I am the newest fighter at the Arena...probably...maybe...I am waiting to be processed, they said I'd here in the mail." 5:07:17 PM | Edited 5:07:23 PM Ander: "You can have a sword with multiple names." 5:07:38 PM Kite: ... Swordie McSwordface? 5:08:18 PM Ander: "...I mean...I guess that could be a name...it doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, though." 5:08:26 PM Daneel: (( damn Australia keeping that meme alive.)) 5:08:42 PM Kite: ((I still think it's funny, too. :) )) 5:09:08 PM Kite: Is fear required? 5:09:17 PM Nilani: If you're naming a weapon, it'd best to go with something you feel fits. Don't try to force it, or you end up with the king's sword being named Kingsword or somesuch. 5:10:02 PM Ander: "I feel fear helps." 5:10:45 PM Daneel: And skara is frightening? 5:11:30 PM Ander: "It's giant, it means like "slash" or "cut" but in an inherently violent way." 5:11:42 PM *** Vydea walks in, book in hand, and drops her bag at the foot of her chair as she sits. "What are we talking about?" *** 5:12:00 PM Kite: Naming swords. 5:12:08 PM Daneel: Apparently weapons should have names. 5:12:09 PM Kite: I feel Swordie fits, however. 5:12:12 PM *** Kite puts her sword away. *** 5:12:53 PM Vydea: There've been lots of named weapons in stories. Usually magical or named because of great feats performed with them, though. 5:13:53 PM Ander: "All I know is, every great warrior had a weapon, and that weapon had a name. When I had a greataxe, that had a big sort of thunking name. Now, I have a short sword, it needs a sharp but nimble name." 5:14:15 PM Ander: "...So...Skara...that's sharp and nimble, right?" 5:14:28 PM Vydea: Mmm... I'd go with something with short vowels. 5:14:50 PM Ander: "...I don't really know what that means." 5:14:58 PM Quill: Irwin: "Ow, stop stabbing me." 5:15:13 PM Kite: I like Skara. 5:15:15 PM Ander: "Not helping, Irwin." 5:15:57 PM Vydea: Well, the ah sounds are big open sounds, not so much quick, piercing sounds. Like... ih or ee sounds. 5:16:10 PM Vydea: I don't know Giant, so I don't know if it even has short vowels. 5:16:22 PM Kite: More like "Eee, stop stabbing me." 5:16:29 PM Quill: Irwin: Needs more apostrophes. 5:16:34 PM Ander: "Like SkAHrAH, that works. Ok, I'll go with Skara, then." 5:17:48 PM Ander: "What about you, you do anything interesting today?" 5:18:57 PM Vydea: Reading, mostly. Seems this place we're going is a halfling town that's had trouble with goblins, but it's hardly worth writing about. And Dusk Lily's probably been around for ages and might be involved in slavery. 5:19:26 PM Ander: "...goblins and slavery...sounds great." 5:19:37 PM Vydea: What about "Blink"? 5:20:20 PM Ander: "Blink's not bad. Hurm." 5:20:59 PM Ander: ((We can skip to the train if people want, I don't have anything else.)) 5:21:11 PM Kite: ((Fine by me!)) 5:22:45 PM Ander: "Giant doesn't have a lot of those short vowel things you were talkin' bout." 5:24:23 PM Vydea: I don't expect so... they don't have small mouths. Why not Common then? Toothpick? Thorn? Silence? 5:24:41 PM Ander: "Toothpick?" 5:25:02 PM Vydea: You're little... it's a shortsword... 5:25:27 PM Kite: Pointy. 5:25:42 PM Kite: Stabby? 5:25:44 PM Vydea: Why do you fight? 5:25:45 PM Quill: Okay, so you make your way to the train station! It's.... huge, with fountains and sculptures and all kinds of public art, mostly heroic figures depicting the Empress and her comrades. 5:25:49 PM | Edited 5:26:07 PM Daneel: Sting? 5:25:54 PM Ander: "I don't wanna bring attention to being little. I more wanna point out the "it will fuck you up...ness"" 5:26:27 PM Ander: ((Let's say we're doing that film thing where we have this conversation as we jump cut around...even though that's impossible.)) 5:26:31 PM Vydea: They're more like names I'd use for my daggers, anyway. Quick, hidden. 5:26:46 PM Ander: "Sting's great...but it's taken. I checked." 5:27:02 PM | Edited 5:27:06 PM Vydea: Aetherius. 5:27:15 PM Ander: "I fight cause it's when I feel most like me." 5:27:22 PM Vydea: Endbringer. 5:27:32 PM Ander: Endbringer is really good. 5:27:49 PM Ander: I dunno. I just like giant better. It makes more sense. 5:28:10 PM *** Vydea shrugs. "Your sword." *** 5:28:41 PM Ander: "...I still kind of like Skara. I'm not really the sneaky type." 5:29:27 PM Vydea: Why not use your (drops to a dramatic whisper) old name? 5:29:56 PM Vydea: If it helps you feel like yourself, then you kinda feel like your essence is in your weapon. 5:30:14 PM Ander: "And also then you get to learn my old name." 5:30:21 PM *** Ander smirks at her. *** 5:30:49 PM Vydea: That's just bonus. 5:31:14 PM Ander: ((Are we on the train at this point?)) 5:31:33 PM Kite: Is it Albert? 5:32:40 PM Ander: "No." 5:32:50 PM Quill: You have not boarded yet. You're at the station waiting to board the HRM Standfast. 5:33:04 PM Vydea: Strange name for a thing that goes places... 5:33:20 PM Kite: Gofast was already taken. 5:33:28 PM Vydea: Hey speaking of names, did we ever decide which we were going to use officially? 5:33:50 PM Ander: "I think we have a list somewhere. Pretty sure it's got...like...fifty names on it." 5:34:01 PM Ander: "We should run some of them by Canto." 5:36:09 PM Quill: ((I thought it was Paper Dragons.)) 5:36:22 PM Ander: "I remember Paper Dragons being discussed." 5:36:35 PM Ander: ((...I swear I was writing that before Canto posted.)) 5:36:53 PM Vydea: It's a good one. Hopefully it's not taken. 5:37:14 PM Ander: "Well, let's use it for now." 5:37:59 PM Quill: You're in this line to board the train. 5:38:11 PM Ander: "...what about Amtera? For my sword. Means...like...to cut someone's arm off." 5:38:13 PM Quill: Someone comes up behind you. "Ah, my friends! Go to see you again." 5:38:22 PM *** Ander turns around *** 5:39:13 PM Kite: Amtera is very pretty. 5:40:45 PM Ander: "...really? ...oh, not that, then." 5:41:25 PM Quill: Erindalial Svendari is standing there! His complicated configuration of hair has changed from a complicated mass of orange braids to a blue sidecut. 5:41:29 PM Quill: He grins! 5:41:38 PM Nilani: Oh. Hello. 5:41:45 PM Ander: "...hi." 5:41:59 PM Ander: "...weird seeing you again...here...now." 5:42:45 PM *** Vydea wants to slip off to the side somewhere she's not in direct line of sight, if possible. *** 5:44:16 PM Quill: He laughs. "Not so strange. The Station is one of the major hubs of this great city!" 5:45:05 PM Quill: ARe you going to get out of line, Vydea? 5:45:31 PM Vydea: (Eh I guess not, nm) 5:46:19 PM Ander: "...business in Verendra?" 5:47:48 PM Quill: He grins. Pearly white teeth. "Let's just say I have business anywhere but Song's Heart." 5:48:04 PM Kite: You are in trouble. 5:48:08 PM Ander: "Ah. I see." 5:48:26 PM Vydea: Where are you headed, then? 5:49:21 PM Quill: He shrugs. "I have some business opportunities in Rannon that have come up that I have elected to investigate personally." 5:50:03 PM Vydea: (14 insight cause i trust no npc lol) 5:50:10 PM Ander: ((15)) 5:50:19 PM Ander: ((Cause I don't trust this guy.)) 5:50:33 PM Nilani: I see. Here's hoping that goes well. 5:50:33 PM Kite: ((18.)) 5:51:10 PM Vydea: Hey, you seem like a... resourceful sort of guy... 5:51:19 PM Nilani: just assumes he was up to shady shenanigans and it came back to bite him, or will if he stays in town. 5:51:45 PM *** Vydea looks around subtly to make sure nobody's listening in and lowers her voice. "You ever work with the Dusk Lily?" *** 5:52:25 PM Quill: I'm not even going to message you separately -- yes, something has come come back to bite him in the butt and he's getting the hell out of dodge. 5:54:56 PM Quill: He eyes you. "No. No, I haven't, and I would suggest you avoid them as well. They've chewed up and spit out quite a few adventurers over the years." 5:55:38 PM Vydea: Hiring them or discarding the ones who go after them? 5:56:19 PM Quill: Erindaliel: Both. 5:56:26 PM Ander: "Noted." 5:59:12 PM Quill: You can make another insight check on that statement, if you want, since it's a different subject and line of inquiry. 5:59:24 PM Ander: ((ooooh, 21)) 5:59:29 PM Vydea: (7.) 6:04:26 PM Quill: The train starts boarding! 6:04:43 PM *** Kite gets onto it! *** 6:05:23 PM *** Nilani waits her turn to board. *** 6:05:51 PM *** Ander follows the others to hopefully a private compartment. *** 6:06:08 PM Vydea: Have a nice trip. 6:06:10 PM *** Vydea follows. *** 6:07:20 PM Quill: He waves! You notice without whatever feeling is informed by your impressions of him that he's headed to the general seating part of the train. 6:08:01 PM Ander: "Well, good thing I didn't sign onto his arena thing." 6:08:25 PM Ander: "That clearly would've gone very badly." 6:08:51 PM Kite: yes. 6:09:05 PM Kite: He kept looking over his shoulder, as if he were anxious to avoid someone. 6:09:11 PM | Removed 6:10:29 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 6:09:55 PM Nilani: Yeah, it seems you've really dodged an arrow, there. 6:10:35 PM | Removed 6:10:41 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 6:10:51 PM Kite: ((So, edits don't work anymore. FYI.)) 6:11:39 PM Ander: "I get the sense he and the Dusk Lily have crossed paths before, though. Nothing good but...I dunno." 6:12:00 PM Vydea: As long as he's not headed where we are, I'm not sure I care. 6:12:07 PM Kite: Likely. Organized crime is often connected to illicit fighting. 6:12:23 PM Ander: "It wasn't like that. It was like...a real hatred." 6:12:33 PM Ander: "...I dunno...he's really hard to read." 6:15:19 PM Quill: You guys have a compartment to yourselves! It's not... huge. But as a group, you don't really fill a whole lot of space, really, with two halfings. 6:15:28 PM Kite: Interesting. 6:15:41 PM Kite: Hopefully, we will not have to deal with him. 6:16:30 PM Ander: "Hopefully." 6:18:43 PM Ander: ((I assume all the beds are kind of together, if they exist at all.)) 6:19:09 PM Ander: ((...or is it more...like...a Hogwarts Express compartment?)) 6:20:11 PM Kite: https://www.chinatibettrain.com/assets/images/tibet-train/tibet-train-soft-sleeper-compartment.jpg ? 6:20:25 PM Quill: More like that, yeah. 6:20:51 PM Ander: ((Like what Josie posted?)) 6:20:57 PM *** Vydea just picks a corner and snuggles into it. *** 6:21:06 PM Quill: Yep. 6:21:28 PM *** Nilani hands out snack bags after we get moving. *** 6:21:30 PM Ander: "Ok...so let's address the awkward elephant in the room. ...who's bed buddies with who?" 6:21:43 PM Ander: "Cause I see...like...two beds." 6:22:14 PM Ander: "I'd be uncomfortable anywhere, so I am fine on the floor." 6:22:44 PM Kite: Two additional beds fold out from the wall. 6:23:17 PM Ander: Ok, so, a bed for four and maybe we keep one of us on watch. That's fair." 6:24:02 PM Daneel: We are going to keep watch while on a train? 6:24:26 PM Kite: Or we can share. I do not object to sharing with anyone, and can make myself somewhat smaller in order to accommodate someone else. 6:24:50 PM Kite: ... though perhaps Daneel and you could take one end of a single bed each. I do not think your feet would touch. 6:25:11 PM Ander: "...Daneel and I sharing makes the most sense." 6:25:15 PM Daneel: I can take the floor or watch, sharing is not neccasary. 6:25:36 PM Vydea: It's sleeping. What's the big deal? 6:25:57 PM *** Kite unfolds one of the top bunks and swings herself into it. *** 6:27:00 PM *** Ander goes into a bathroom to change *** 6:27:09 PM Quill: It's like five in the afternoon, and these trains are basically *huge*. 6:27:37 PM Ander: ((Oh, I thought it was evening-night)) 6:27:39 PM Quill: You're not really expected to stay in your cabin the whole time -- there's lounge cars, a library car, a dining car. 6:28:01 PM *** Ander does not change *** 6:28:09 PM Quill: I mean, you guys can stay in your cabin. I'm just saying. 6:28:32 PM Quill: Also you don't have a bathroom, there's one down the hall. You didn't get the deluxe accomadations. 6:28:52 PM *** Ander will go check out the dining hall. *** 6:29:20 PM Kite: I miss Murr. 6:29:26 PM *** Kite follows Ander! Whynot. *** 6:30:02 PM Ander: "He's safer with Answorn looking after him at home. Also, it gives Answorn something to do. He's probably bored out of his mind." 6:30:22 PM | Edited 6:30:33 PM Ander: ((Should Kite and I go into a separate chat or is this fine?)) 6:30:49 PM *** Vydea is probably just going to write in the cabin unless something catches her interest. *** 6:30:51 PM Kite: He makes a very attractive cat. 6:31:22 PM Quill: We'll keep you guys in the main chat. 6:31:31 PM Quill: Vashti, Daneel? 6:31:51 PM Ander: "...that is more information than I need, Kite." 6:32:55 PM *** Nilani will check out the library cart, mumbling to herself that if she had known it existed she might not have brought so many books. *** 6:33:02 PM Kite: Gray stripes. 6:34:01 PM *** Daneel will walk around the different cars looking for anything interesting happening. *** 6:34:46 PM *** Ander starts blushing. "Kite, I have trouble talking about normal sex stuff, this is way past that." *** 6:36:06 PM Ander: "...so...you and Answorn...that a thing?" 6:37:53 PM Quill: You two make your way to the dining car! It's pretty nice. Your tickets comp you a certain amount of food, but there's a lot of fancier, higher priced options if you want to spend a little money. 6:38:02 PM Kite: ... thing? 6:38:17 PM Kite: ... I did not think we were talking about sex. 6:38:29 PM Ander: "...we weren't?" 6:38:36 PM Kite: ... 6:38:39 PM Kite: I was not. 6:39:14 PM *** Ander blushes way harder. "I just...I mean...he went to your room, and...you said attractive which is usually..." *** 6:39:24 PM Ander: "...you know what, forget I said anything." 6:40:10 PM Kite: I said he made an attractive cat. An attractive housecat. 6:41:45 PM Ander: "...I just...I took it for a different meaning." 6:42:20 PM Quill: Now, as this is a train headed to Verendra, there's a lot of halflings on the train. 6:42:27 PM Quill: Roll perception, you two. 6:42:38 PM Ander: ((Not bad, 18)) 6:46:57 PM *** Ander starts blushing and looking away from a certain spot as she gets food. *** 6:48:49 PM Kite: Odd. 6:49:09 PM *** Ander whispers "I think some guy's checking me out." *** 6:49:24 PM Ander: "Bald dude with the tats." 6:50:13 PM Ander: "...you're a girl, what do I do?" 6:50:59 PM Kite: ... 6:51:15 PM Kite: What do you think he is checking for? 6:51:30 PM Ander: "......................." 6:51:40 PM Ander: "...nevermind." 6:53:41 PM Kite: ... what does being a girl have to do with it? Is he sexually interested? 6:53:50 PM *** Kite tries to subtly look at the guy! *** 6:54:02 PM Quill: Roll insight! 6:54:04 PM Kite: ((18 on the deception!)) 6:54:18 PM Kite: ((7 on Insight. Which at least is in character!)) 6:54:37 PM Ander: ((I got a 13 on insight if that means anything.)) 6:55:18 PM Quill: Nice, you definitely spot him without him notciing you you spotting him. He is sitting alone at a table, with a newspaper. He occasionally looks up and glances at Ander, but in a way that suggests he's conscientious of not wanting to just *stare* at her. 6:56:06 PM Ander: "...ok, I'm not doing this." 6:56:11 PM *** Ander goes over to him. *** 6:56:22 PM *** Ander gives a very cold look "Can I help you?" *** 6:56:48 PM *** Kite watches, to make sure she doesn't need to intervene with Swordie. *** 6:59:31 PM Quill: The Halfling blinks up at you. ".... um. What?" He is flustered. 7:00:20 PM | Edited 7:00:29 PM Ander: "You keep peeking over at me. I got something on my face or what?" 7:00:57 PM Quill: People at the neighboring tables are looking over without tryint to seem like they're looking over. 7:01:34 PM *** Ander notices and blushes a bit, but is laser focused on the halfling right now. *** 7:02:01 PM Quill: Halfling: Um.... no? I was.... 7:02:54 PM Quill: He sighs. "I was trying to figure out the best way to approach you. Like, sending a drink over is tacky. I would just walk over and try talking to you, but you had a friend and I didn't want to butt into a conversation unwelcomed." 7:04:42 PM Ander: "...right...ok...well...I...um... sigh what's your name?" 7:05:29 PM Ander: ((...what?)) 7:08:50 PM Quill: ((I am also confused? Maybe skype is being weird and reposting random stuff. I just had this whole chat update with messages that had already been posted.)) 7:09:13 PM Kite: ((Oh great. I haven't posted anything in here since the Kite watches line, so.)) 7:09:18 PM Quill: ((New SKype: We broke what didn't need fixing!)) 7:09:39 PM Ander: ((I hate this update!) 7:10:09 PM Quill: The Halfling nods. "I'm Solah." 7:10:19 PM Quill: Solah: What's your name? 7:11:00 PM Ander: "One sec." Turns to the other table "Oy! Funtimes over! Back to your own business!" 7:11:15 PM Quill: Roll intimidation. 7:11:21 PM Ander: ((Shit!)) 7:11:36 PM Ander: ((1...unnatural 1...but still a 1)) 7:12:15 PM Quill: Yeah. They make a show of turning back to their own business, but they're lcearly still eavesdropping. 7:13:05 PM Quill: Solah shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. We're always up in each other's business. If halflings couldn't gossip, they'd wither and die." 7:14:15 PM Ander: "...ok...look, Solah...I...this...next time, just ask. Wait for a lull in the conversation or something but just go up. Cause the newspaper tricky...not subtle...and kind of creepy." 7:14:33 PM Quill: Solah: I mean, I was reading this. 7:14:43 PM Quill: He holds up the paper. 7:15:36 PM Ander: "...ok...well...anyway...not the point...um...I..." 7:15:40 PM Quill: Kite, roll perception. 7:15:58 PM Ander: "...*sigh* I'm Ander." 7:19:15 PM Quill: Erindaliel comes up beside Kite suddenly! "Ahhh. Romance! Isn't it great?" 7:19:38 PM Kite: Oh. Romance. I see. 7:21:53 PM Ander: "...ok...I get the sense you have a question at the end of this and...it's no. Like, you are just barking up the wrong tree...in the wrong park...possibly on the wrong plane. It's...this is just not a good idea." 7:23:27 PM Quill: Solah: Oh! Well, okay. That's that, then. Well, you and your friends want to join me at my table at least? Just all friendly like and maybe defuse the awkwardness? 7:23:49 PM Ander: "...friends? Plural?" 7:24:12 PM Quill: Solah points at Kite and now Erindaliel who is standing beside her! 7:24:58 PM Kite: ... that makes more sense. 7:25:24 PM Quill: Erindaliel: Young man, that sounds great. 7:25:39 PM Kite: He is not our friend. 7:25:39 PM *** Ander sees Erindaliel for the first time and grimaces. *** 7:25:40 PM Quill: He sits right down and starts eating the bread on the table. 7:26:19 PM *** Ander sits down at the table too. "Sure...sounds great." *** 7:27:02 PM Quill: Daneel, as you've been moving around the train, this whole display has been the most interesting thing you've spotted. 7:27:12 PM Quill: So you've just been watching from the far end. 7:27:44 PM *** Daneel wanders over to the table. *** 7:28:29 PM Daneel: Making friends? 7:28:33 PM *** Ander sees Daneel come up and grimaces further. The grimace intensifies. *** 7:28:46 PM Ander: "Daneel, Solah. Solah, Daneel." 7:28:57 PM Quill: Solah waves. 7:29:37 PM *** Daneel waves as well “ nice to meet you” *** 7:29:59 PM Ander: "...how long were you watching?" 7:30:13 PM Daneel: And hello again erindaliel. 7:30:50 PM Daneel: ... this train is really boring. 7:31:34 PM Quill: Erindaliel grunts a greeting through a mouthful of bread and complimentary water. 7:32:15 PM Ander: "...great dinner company." 7:32:41 PM Kite: This is awkward. 7:32:52 PM | Edited 7:33:18 PM Daneel: I mean you were making a scene I figured you would want an audience. 7:33:46 PM | Edited 7:34:53 PM Ander: "...visiting family Solah?" 7:34:05 PM *** Ander is pointedly ignoring Daneel and Svendari but nods in agreement to Kite. *** 7:34:21 PM Kite: ... I will leave you three alone. 7:34:42 PM *** Ander looks up in desperation at that. *** 7:35:19 PM Kite: ... unless you wish me to stay? 7:35:24 PM Quill: Solah picks up on the mood and glares at Svendari. ".... hey, you, you weren't invited." 7:36:07 PM Quill: Svendari makes a bit of a show and stands up, putting the last few rolls in his pockets and taking his water. "Fine, then. You'll miss me when I'm gone..." 7:36:18 PM Ander: "I doubt it." 7:36:34 PM Quill: He starts picking his way out of the dining car. 7:36:43 PM Daneel: I didn’t last time you left. 7:36:51 PM Quill: Solah: Sorry, I thought he was with you. 7:37:08 PM Kite: No. I believe him to be a fugitive from justice. 7:37:20 PM Kite: Or perhaps other criminally-inclined persons or groups. 7:38:02 PM Daneel: Or it is just a business deal gone bad, those do happen. 7:38:02 PM *** Vydea enters but takes a seat in a corner, away from everyone, and starts writing again. *** 7:38:29 PM Kite: In criminal circles, yes. 7:39:10 PM Daneel: In any circles, I have found. 7:39:10 PM Ander: "...so...where are you going, Solah?" 7:40:11 PM Quill: Solah: I'm headed to Tallin to deal with some business. 7:41:37 PM Kite: What type of business? 7:43:10 PM Quill: Solah: Family stuff. Annoying politics and legal issues. My grandfather died and there's a huge deal about the dispensation of his estate. 7:43:53 PM Ander: "Big family to fight over it?" 7:44:32 PM Quill: Solah: "Big family" and "Halfling" are pretty synonomous, aren't they? 7:45:03 PM Kite: Metaphorically. 7:45:17 PM Quill: It is at this point that there's a thunderous clap that causes the silverware and plateware on the car to shake. 7:45:58 PM Ander: "...is that normal?" 7:46:01 PM Kite: What was that? 7:47:14 PM Quill: People are looking around confused and alarmed as Svendari comes flying across the car, collapsing a few tables away and ruining someone's pasta dinner. 7:47:34 PM *** Vydea looks in the direction he flew from. *** 7:47:42 PM Kite: Intriguing. 7:50:12 PM *** Daneel will head over to him. *** 7:50:38 PM *** Kite observes. *** 7:51:39 PM Quill: You see a HUGE Mek come through the entryway. He's got lots of aftermarket armor piled over his superstructure, very stylized -- he looks like an iron golem. 7:51:55 PM *** Ander stands *** 7:52:03 PM Kite: ... he is extremely large. 7:52:09 PM *** Kite does too. *** 7:52:23 PM *** Vydea does not (going to try to let him walk by her). *** 7:52:24 PM Quill: He points at Svendari with a giant modified claw. "THE CLEAVER TRUSTED YOU, SVENDARI! THE CLEAVER CONSIDERED YOU A BROTHER! AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" 7:53:46 PM Quill: Svendari is wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. 7:53:53 PM Kite: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48DLJpxhw1g I'm definitely hearing him as this.)) 7:54:26 PM *** Kite addresses the Cleaver. "You are being disruptive. Please stand down." *** 7:54:31 PM *** Ander walks over and stands between Cleaver and Svendari. *** 7:56:42 PM Quill: He looks at Ander and Kite. "THIS IS BETWEEN THE CLEAVER AND THIS LOW DOWN DIRTY BETRAYER, GENTLEBEINGS. STAY OUT OF IT!" 7:57:00 PM Kite: Alas, you are in a public place. 7:57:29 PM Quill: Svendari sits up. "Look, Cleaver, my good friend, things happen! That I have no control over." 7:57:49 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER! 7:58:17 PM Daneel: How did he betray you ... the cleaver? 7:58:18 PM Quill: Svendari: ... The Cleaver. Sorry. Could you turn down your volume regulator? 7:58:37 PM Kite: Sir. Please stand down and we can all discuss this in a civilized fashion. 7:58:47 PM | Edited 7:59:01 PM Quill: The Cleaver: I CANNOT. THE CLEAVER TURNED HIS VOICE UP SO LOUD HE BROKE OFF THE KNOBBBBBB. 7:58:54 PM Kite: ((21 Persuasion!)) 8:00:10 PM Quill: He turns and regards Kite. "..... YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE RIGHT, LITTLE FRIEND. THE CLEAVER LET HIS MIGHTY ANGER GET THE BETTER OF HIM." 8:00:28 PM Quill: At this point, Vashti and a drow guy enter the dining car. 8:00:30 PM Kite: I would be extremely surprised if it wasn't at least somewhat deserved. 8:01:57 PM | Edited 8:02:02 PM Ander: "Maybe we can just move his dismemberment to outside the train." 8:02:09 PM Nilani: What happened? Is everything alright? 8:02:10 PM Kite: Or allow law enforcement to safely arrest him. 8:02:17 PM Kite: For a given value of "everything." 8:03:23 PM *** Kite gives the guy exactly one point of healing. *** 8:03:56 PM Ander: "Metal-trousers here is the guy Svendari was running from. We're trying to keep him from turning the dining hall into an execution scene with potential side murders." 8:04:23 PM Ander: "So, Mr. Cleaver, what happened, exactly?" 8:05:58 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER TRUSTED THIS LYING WEASEL. THIS LYING WEASEL SAID HE WOULD JUST NEED SOME SEED MONEY AND A STARTING ROSTER FOR HIS NEW FIGHTING WING. 8:06:30 PM *** Daneel will be looking for any sign of train security or conductors coming to deal with the disturbance. *** 8:06:33 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER JUST FOUND OUT THAT THIS LYING WEASEL LOST ALL THE MONEY THE CLEAVER GAVE HIM BY GAMBLING AT THE ARENA! 8:06:46 PM Quill: Svendari: Now, I know that sounds bad. 8:06:53 PM Daneel: How much seed money? 8:07:00 PM Nilani: It rather does. 8:07:09 PM Kite: I believe we should simply give him to law enforcement. 8:07:40 PM Kite: Fraud is illegal. 8:07:48 PM Quill: Svendari: I would suggest that this Mek is a bit brain scrambled due to too much self augmentation. 8:08:12 PM Daneel: I am surprised law enforcement hasn’t shown up yet with how loud this confrontation is. 8:08:28 PM *** Ander kicks Svendari. *** 8:08:47 PM Ander: "Sh, the grown-ups are talking." 8:08:49 PM *** Vydea watches from behind just waiting to see if she needs to pull a dagger out or something. *** 8:08:52 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER MIGHT HAVE ALREADY KNOCKED THEM UNCONSCIOUS IN HIS RAGE. 8:09:13 PM Quill: Roll damage Ander! 8:09:16 PM Ander: "...how much money did you lose?" 8:09:28 PM Ander: ((6 points)) 8:09:37 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER IS DOWN 10000 GOLD! 8:09:49 PM Ander: "TEN THOUSAND!" 8:09:56 PM Kite: He attempted to run the same con on us. 8:10:05 PM *** Ander kicks him again. *** 8:10:17 PM Quill: Svendari goes unconscious with Ander's last kick. 8:10:25 PM Quill: And now he's down one death save. 8:10:38 PM *** Kite heals him one more point, eyeing Ander reproachfully. *** 8:10:46 PM Ander: "...sorry." 8:10:52 PM Kite: ((So, does healing work on Meks, say, on their volume knobs?)) 8:11:18 PM Quill: ((That would take Restoration spells, probably.) 8:12:31 PM Quill: Guards do come along, before long, along with two guards that are already pretty roughed up. 8:13:19 PM *** Kite tries to intervene and explain to them what happened! *** 8:13:58 PM *** Ander grabs the now awake Svendari by the hair and pulls his face into hers. *** 8:14:14 PM Quill: Svendari comes to! "Isazawuz." 8:15:10 PM Quill: The guards mostly seem to want to apprehend The Cleaver. 8:16:09 PM *** Ander decides to just drop Svendari. *** 8:16:58 PM Quill: Kite, do you pull rank? 8:17:30 PM *** Kite tries to get them to reach a consensus about sorting it all out, and that the Cleaver will probably need some sort of fine or punishment but that Svendari should definitely be arrested posthaste. *** 8:17:43 PM Kite: ((24 persuasion!)) 8:18:31 PM Quill: You actually get things smoothed out pretty well. 8:19:00 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER WILL PAY FOR HIS RAGE. BUT ERINDALIEL MUST PAY FOR HIS BETRAYAL! 8:19:58 PM Ander: "You ever get a written contract about this deal?" 8:20:28 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER THOUGHT SVENDARI'S WORD WAS ENOUGH! 8:20:52 PM Ander: "...oh boy." 8:22:48 PM Quill: Train constable: Okay. We're going to take them both into custody, and have someone back in Song's Heart sort this out. 8:23:01 PM Kite: Thank you. 8:23:12 PM Quill: The Cleaver goes over to Kite! 8:23:51 PM Quill: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER WANTS TO THANK YOU FOR SOOTHING HIS RAGE AND MAKING HIM SEE REASON. THE CLEAVER WILL BE IN YOUR CORNER WHENEVER YOU NEED HIM. UNLESS HE'S IN JAIL. 8:24:11 PM *** Vydea snickers in the corner, still pretending to write. *** 8:24:26 PM Quill: Svendari: .... can you just put me in a different cell than him? 8:24:34 PM Quill: Guard: He doesn't seem violent. 8:24:37 PM *** Kite bows politely. *** 8:24:45 PM *** Ander smiles. *** 8:24:53 PM Quill: Guard: I mean... not terribly. I don't think he's likely hurt you. 8:25:02 PM Ander: "Have fun, you two." 8:25:14 PM Quill: Svendari: He's going to make me deaf. 8:25:15 PM Kite: I believe he is calm. However, I would encourage... tact. 8:26:32 PM Quill: The guards take them away! 8:27:47 PM Quill: Slowly but surely the dining room returns to normal. At least the halfling folk will have *this* to gossip about endlessly instead of the earlier embarassment. 8:28:13 PM *** Ander sees Vydea and goes over to her. *** 8:28:17 PM Ander: "Having fun?" 8:28:39 PM *** Vydea shrugs. "You guys looked like you had it handled." *** 8:29:00 PM Ander: "...out of curiosity, how long have you been here?" 8:30:19 PM Vydea: Not very... Little bit before the thing happened. 8:30:54 PM Nilani: Well, I'm just glad nobody got hurt. Nobody that deserved it, anyway. 8:31:30 PM Ander: "I'd say I hope this teaches him a lesson...but it won't." 8:31:40 PM Kite: Unlikely. 8:31:50 PM Kite: However, while he is incarcerated he won't be able to scam anyone else. 8:32:12 PM Vydea: I guess it's good that we didn't sign on with him. 8:32:22 PM Quill: So, you can all sit down at your table with two new friends! Solah the Halfling and this drow guy that Vashti brought! 8:32:56 PM *** Kite turns to the Drow guy. "I do not believe we have been introduced?" *** 8:33:30 PM Quill: He waves! He's a drow! White short spikey hair and shaded glasses. "I'm Hakan." 8:34:02 PM *** Vydea pulls up a chair. *** 8:34:32 PM Ander: "Hi, Hakan. Vydea, Vashti, this is Solah. Solah, Vydea, Vashti." 8:34:55 PM Kite: I'm Kite. 8:35:05 PM Quill: Ander has ranked up her Introductions Skill!